Blaze and Louise's Torture Fic of Doom
by MissTheatricality
Summary: A sort of crack fic... ahaha. Louise Hiiragi and her best friend Blaze employ various Vocaloids to brutally torture the guy who did her wrong. T because the violence isn't that bad yet... : Contains genderbends, derivatives and a poopload of OCs :
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my best friend Blaze wrote this fanfic together :) I can't decide whether its going to be crack, or have some sort of plot to it. I know, its not that good, but I'm learning! Torture isn't really my thing...**

**Yes, the characters are supposed to be me and Blaze, with surnames names taken from various anime and manga :) Yes, Matthew Fujioka is a real person, but we gave him a new last name. **

**By the way, he doesn't know about this :3 So don't tell him, yeah? He was just really horrible to me, and Blaze suggested we publish a fanfic about him to take our anger out on.**

**Enjoy, I guess? Hahaha ^_^**

* * *

><p>The door of classroom 1-9 was forcefully pushed open, and a brunette with shoulder-length hair and red glasses slumped into a chair in the almost-empty classroom. The redhead opposite her swung around on her chair to face her.<p>

"So, did you do it?" she pushed her purple glasses further up her nose and leaned in.

The brunette ignored her, instead taking out a purple notebook with the name 'Louise Hiiragi' written in glitter on the front.

"What happened? Tell me, come on!" the redhead pushed her curly hair over her shoulder and took out a tattered textbook.

"Blaze, he just ignored me!" Louise Hiiragi looked sadly at her best friend. "I spoke to him, and he walked away like I didn't even say a thing!"

"He did _what?_ Who, what, where, why _and_ _where can I find a freaking baseball bat?"_Blaze Takara shrieked back at her. "What kind of an idiot would ignore a totally awesomeperson like you?"

"Awesome… right." Louise sighed. "If I was so awesome, why'd he ignore me?"

"Because he's a complete lowlife who wouldn't know an awesome girl if her BFF hit him in the face with a baseball bat?" Blaze suggested. "Speaking of baseball bats, you got one that I can hit whoever this guy is with?"

"Whoever this _guy?_ Where have you _been_ these past months?" Louise wore an expression of bewilderment on her face. "This _guy_is Matthew Fujioka, only the most attractive, athletic and outright amazing person on campus!"

"I've been hiding under a rock" Blaze replied sarcastically. "But seriously, I've never heard of this guy before now… but I _still_ want to hit him with a baseball bat"

"You need to get your memory checked, Blaze. Seriously…"

"Yeah, I know..." sighed Blaze. "I can remember all of the illegal- I mean… awesome... things I've done, but not things like what I had for dinner last night and who my friends are."

"You remember me."

"Well yeah, because you'd kill me if I forgot about you, some of the things we've done aren't exactly legal AND because you're awesome" grinned Blaze.

"Okay, we're kind of getting off the subject here." Louise's face grew serious. "Just what the _hell_are you planning to do with the baseball bat?"

"You probably don't want to know, I'm pretty sure it's not legal… but let's just say it involves this Matthew person and a WHOLE lot of violence" Blaze smirked.

"Well, if it's your idea, then obviously it'd be illegal."

"You know me too well, Louise" Blaze frowned. "If you really want to know, I was planning on hitting him with it and not stopping until I think he's had enough… which will probably be never."

"Look, Blaze, I love you and all, but don't you think that's a little… uh… masochistic? Even for you?"

"No, not really" Blaze said calmly "Then again, I have no idea what maso-whatever even MEANS..."

Louise sighed. "Alright, fine. You can bash him with a baseball bat. But if his parents sue you, I'm not paying for your bail."

"Aww, come on! I got someone else to pay for my bail last time I did something like this!" she joked.

Louise brushed her messy brown hair out of her eyes and gave Blaze a stern look. "I've been trying to save my money for the new Haruhi Suzumiya figma that came out. I'm not wasting it on your bail again."

"Fine." Blaze grumbled. She turned around and began to walk out of the empty classroom. "I'm going to the baseball team to borrow a bat." As she walked out the door, she banged straight into a teenage boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Do you have a baseball bat?" she asked automatically.

"Uh, no… Do I want to know why you want one?" The boy replied, confused but a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just to beat the living daylights out of some moron called Matthew Fujioka." Blaze looked up at him and said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, I'm Matthew Fujioka, and I don't think I'd appreciate anyone 'beating the living daylights' out of me anytime soon, thank you very much." He smirked at her.

"You're Matthew Fujioka?" Blaze turned to Louise, whose mouth was currently hanging wide open. "He's Matthew Fujioka?" she jabbed her thumb in his direction. "He's cute!" she mouthed at her.

"So, you were planning this, I'm assuming?" Matthew looked directly at Louise.

"I, uh, no, I mean, I-" she stuttered back to him, her face turning an odd shade of tomato red.

"Well _obviously_we were planning this!" Blaze spun around to face him. "She musters up the courage to come up and talk to you, and you just _ignore_ her?"

"Blaze…" Louise hung her head. "Can you please not do this… at least not _now._"

"You think that she appreciates that? You think that she enjoys that?" Blaze continued, slowly backing him out of the classroom, her hand rapidly approaching his face. "You think that's how to get girls? Well you're _clearly_ mistaken!" Just as her fist was about to make contact with his nose, Matthew grabbed Blaze by the shoulders and swung her around.

"So you decide to find me and beat me to death with a baseball bat?" he raised his eyebrows and grabbed her wrist, pushing it away and letting go of her.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you didn't even stop for a second to think of the consequences?"

"Nope."

Matthew sighed and turned to leave, but not before Blaze grabbed his jacket and yanked him back.

"This mean war." She hissed at him.

"Yeah, totally. War. Right…" he shook her off of him and walked out the door, scooping up his bag from his desk.

"I think that guy is in my class…" Blaze said, confusion spreading over her face.

"Matthew Fujioka is in your class and you never even bothered to tell me?" Louise shrieked at her, embarrassment forgotten.

"I can't even remember half of the kids in my class, Louise. Calm down."

"Yeah, that is true…" Louise looked thoughtful. "Hey, what did you mean by, 'this means war'?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Blaze grinned mischievously. "I'm going home now, see you tomorrow, okay?" She flipped out her phone. "Don't call me tonight; I have some stuff I need to do."

"I…" Louise shook her head. "You know what; I'm not even going to ask."

"For once." Blaze laughed.

"Blaze…" Louise sighed.

"Bye!" she sang as she waltzed out of the door. What Blaze Takara was up to was anybody's guess. But one thing's for sure – it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains people going in and out of character, delayed reactions, pointless bouncers, too much stuttering, social awkwardness and a hint of twincest... oh wait, that's the next chapter XD.**

**I know, this one is sorta crap. But we aren't going for quality. We're going for torture. Thankya.**

* * *

><p>Blaze Takara wasn't what you would call a cautious person. Even if you had just met her, you would realize soon enough that she was dangerous.<p>

This is why Matthew Fujioka should have been scared out of his Bonds underwear when the words 'this means war' left Blaze's lips. Heck, he should be running for the door even if the word 'war' was stated in her presence. Matthew Fujioka was very stupid to dismiss her words so carelessly- very stupid indeed.

Blaze ran excitedly down the hallway of the school building, conveniently forgetting the afterschool study session her best friend Louise Hiiragi had planned. Louise Hiiragi was your typical moe girl; beautiful, glasses-wearing, clumsy and smart. But the one thing she cared about the most was studying. If there was a test coming up, she wouldn't pick up her phone, reply to messages, answer the door, log in to online chats and games, or even join her friends at lunch. She went to extreme lengths to secure herself an A+ on every single test. And she did.

"I'm really lucky to live so close to the school," Blaze said to herself as she dashed down the path leading to her house. "I guess you have to feel sorry for people who live miles away from where they work and all." She swiftly unlocked the front door and raced up to the stairs to her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut behind her and whipped her phone out of her pocket.

"Matthew Fujioka, I warned you." Blaze clenched her teeth and hit call. "It's not my fault you didn't listen."

Louise Hiiragi slowly pushed open her bedroom door and sat on her bed, throwing her bag to the floor. She had nothing to do. She couldn't call Blaze; she was told not to. She didn't have any studying to do, there weren't any tests or essays or exams or homework due anytime soon. Whenever she thought of Matthew, images of him being tortured by Blaze replaced images of her and him holding hands, hugging, kissing, all of the things you'd expect from a love struck teenager.

It was too much.

"I need to _distract_myself," Louise bit her lip and looked around her bedroom, trying to locate something to do. Read some of her manga? No, she'd read it all already. Watch Haruhi Suzumiya? No, Itsuki Koizumi reminded her of Matthew too much. Watch Lucky Star, then? No, with all the Haruhi references, she'd be thinking of Matthew again soon enough. "I think I might play a game on my computer…" she pondered as she switched it on. What with all of the end-of-year exams that had just passed, her computer had remained untouched for months. Now, with nothing to do, it was the perfect time to play a game.

"What to play…" she sat down and scanned the desktop. "MapleStory? Blaze likes that. Maybe I could try playing it, too." She clicked the icon and logged in to the account Blaze made for her years ago, but never had time to use.

As her avatar landed in the tutorial, Louise remembered something important. Matthew played MapleStory, too.

She promptly facepalmed.

"Hey, Blaze, how can I help you?" A girl's voice cheerfully greeted through the phone.

"I need you and your brothers help with a little… issue." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, like the last little issue? That was fun, remember when we stuck the leek up his-"

Blaze cut the chirpy girl off. "Yeah, don't remind me, please. And it's sort of like the other little issue."

"Ohh, I see now." The cheery girl's voice suddenly turned serious. "When do you need us?"

"Maybe, tonight? Can you do tonight?"

"I think. You want me to put my brother on?"

"No, its fine. Just be here at eight, got it?" A grin spread over Blaze's face.

"Got it!" The voice was suddenly cheery again. "Eight, eight. Yup!"

Blaze hung up and chucked the phone onto her bed. This was going to be fun.

It was an ordinary evening for Matthew Fujioka. He was sitting at his computer, playing MapleStory, pigging out on ice-cream and generally being a slob. His parents had gone for a few days, so he took this opportunity to eat all the junk food in his house, use up all of the internet and do whatever the hell he wanted. Little did he know that when Blaze Takara says she means war, she really means war.

The door of his bedroom flew open with such force that the door was thrown off its hinges and through the wall. There stood two massive guys in black suits and sunglasses.

"Uh, do you need something?" Matthew turned in shock and stared at the men.

"Nope." The first guy said casually, picking up the door and placing it back in the doorframe.

"We just need to ask you some things." The second said, taking Matthew's arm and leading him towards the door, only to realize guy number one had stuck the door in backwards. "Dude, really?"

"Sorry…" he pulled the door out and leant it against the wall. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Matthew tried to pull away from the burly man. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The first guy said. "Geez."

As the two men hustled Matthew out of his house, a girl with blonde hair wearing bunny ears and shorts smiled smugly from her seat in a black Mercedes. Her brother, with messy blonde hair and a ponytail, straightened his yellow tie and smiled as Matthew was pushed into the back of the car, being forced to sit in between the massive men, who were the twins' bodyguards.

"Okay, Len, lets move." The girl clapped her hands and leant forward in anticipation.

"Alright, sis. Let's get this show on the road!" Len slammed his foot on the accelerator and zoomed down the street.

Blaze sat smugly in Louise's living room, a confused Louise sitting nervously next to her.

"What's going on, Blaze?" Louise said, almost scared.

"It's nothing, nothing at all, bestie! Just a surprise, I hope you love it!" Blaze almost squealed.

"Blaze, I'm a little nervous…" Louise crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip.

"Its nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Its going to be so much fun!" Blaze squealed as the doorbell rang. "Louise, your surprise is here!"

"I… oh. My. God." Louise gasped as a teenage boy walked in the room, his blonde ponytail bobbing as he sat next to her.

"Y…y… you're Len." She stuttered. "You're Len K-k-k-Kagamine."

"Yep." He smiled and ran a hand over his hair.

"What are you doing here, I mean, _here._Like, with _me_?"

"Just a little surprise me and my sister Rin prepared for you."

"Oh my god." Louise covered her face as it turned bright red. "The Kagamine twins are in my house."


End file.
